Father Still Knows Best
by EpsiLone
Summary: *COMPLETE* Jeff Webber desperately wants to walk his daughter down the aisle. His plotting was successful before, will it work this time? Sequel to Father Knows Best, Liason AU, Part 4/4 up!
1. Part 1

_A/N: Valentine's day is around the corner, so I thought a little fluffy story was in order!_

_If you haven't read **Father Knows Best**, stop right now and please do so as this is pretty much the continuation to it. It's a very short fic that you can find on my profile page!_

_This story will also be in four little parts and I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks for reading!_

**~ Father Still Knows Best ~**

**Part 1**

Elizabeth Webber was in love.

She had been ever since the day she laid eyes on her boyfriend for the first time. It had truly been love at first sight for the brunette who could never have imagined that finding the one would have been this effortless. Especially considering her father had invested a lot of time and energy helping her find the perfect mate for so long prior to that. Telling her dad about her feelings for Jason, who was her driver at the time, hadn't been an easy task for the young woman; but after the initial choc, her father had realized how good they were for each other and was now extremely happy she had finally given her heart to someone.

Nonetheless, Jeff hadn't stopped worrying.

He would constantly ask Elizabeth about when she was planning on making her union with Jason official; her father wouldn't be completely satisfied until his youngest daughter tied the knots with the man of her choice and he would do everything to see it happen. And even though doctor Webber had initially made Elizabeth believe he wasn't crazy about her relationship with Jason, Jeff actually loved the young man in who he could see a lot of himself.

Jeff adored Jason.

He had been impressed by the young man's passion and dedication to his work, his honesty, his humility, so many traits he thought would make him the perfect fit for his daughter. He undeniably was the best possible match for her and thanks to the doctor's great matchmaking skills, the young couple was going strong; the next logical step was getting them engaged. Now that Sarah was finally with child, Jeff was bored and at loss of ideas to push Elizabeth to consider marrying Jason.

But Jeff would find a way, he always did.

Every wedding ceremony the Webbers attended was an occasion for Jeff to remind his daughter of how happy he would be to see her as a bride and how beautiful she would look walking down the aisle dressed in white. Doctor Webber never failed to remind his daughter that a wedding was the celebration of a couple's love, to share with their close family and friends. But Elizabeth would always reply the same thing "That's wonderful Dad!" before changing the subject. And when Jeff proceeded to tell his daughter that he wasn't getting any younger and that he couldn't wait to walk her down the aisle, the young woman had responded that he was in perfect health and would be there to give away his daughter whenever she would be ready.

Unfortunately for Jeff, Elizabeth didn't want to rush things with Jason.

Elizabeth consciously chose to ignore all of her father's innuendoes and suggestions of a wedding to instead let him know that Jason and she were at a great place and that there was no reason putting a strain on their relationship by having them stress over a marriage when they were perfectly happy just the way they were. The pair had never seriously discussed the subject, but Elizabeth doubted marriage was anywhere near Jason's mind as all his time and preoccupation was concentrated on getting his new auto repair shop up and running.

*********

Elizabeth who had barely seen her boyfriend in the past month decided to surprise him at work hoping she could steal a few minutes of his precious time to make up for the lonely hours she had had to endure away from him. The young woman who was wearing her most form fitting pair of jeans, a breezy shirt she had conveniently failed to button up all the way to the top and very high peep toed heels, entered the new shot scoping the room as she felt a sense of pride knowing her man had worked so hard to start his own business, refusing all help from the Quartermaines or her father.

Elizabeth ran a hand in her cascading curls, walking deeper in the shop to find Jason until she was stopped by a bleach blonde stranger. "Sorry but beyond this point is for employees only." She boldly told Elizabeth with a pretentious smile.

"Um… I know. I'm here to see Jason." Elizabeth said then tried walking past the other woman who didn't move of an inch.

"Elizabeth?" Jason called out from the back of the room, his voice startling the young woman in front of his girlfriend. Elizabeth took the opportunity to sneak past the territorial blonde and walk up to her man.

"I wasn't expecting you here. That's a nice surprise." Jason added, locking his girlfriend in his embrace. "And I must say I like surprises." He said, lowering his mouth to grace her pulpous pink lips with a sweet kiss.

"I missed you this week so I decided to come by. I hope I'm not disturbing?" Elizabeth said, looking around the room.

"Of course not, and you came at the perfect time because I really could use a break." He said causing a ravishing smile to appear on her cherry lips until Jason kissed it away.

But the other woman quickly walked up to the pair, a large cardboard box in hand, interrupting their moment. "Hum... hum…" She cleared her throat. "Jason, where should I empty this box?"

"Um… over there." He said, pointing towards the front of the shop. They then watched the blonde woman turn on her unconventionally high boots and drag her feet to the indicated spot.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth asked, one of her eyebrows raised high.

"Courtney… I hired her a few days ago. She's going to be working here with Max, Milo, Johnny and me."

"That's the new guy?" Elizabeth rhetorically asked pointing towards the heavy makeup wearing bimbo who already acted as if she owned the place.

"I never said our new hire was a guy." Jason answered.

"Well you never said she was a tall blonde either!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Oh don't tell me you're jealous because she has nothing on you." Jason said slightly flattered by Elizabeth's reaction.

"Why would I be jealous, I have no reason to be…" Elizabeth said, brushing the subject off. "Anyway, I wanted to see you because I was thinking we could have dinner tonight, or just go out and kick back at Jake's, have some fun you know. It's been a while… and I know it's not easy with the new garage but I just wanted to get you for myself for a few hours. Selfish I know but what can I say, I can't get enough of you."

Jason answered her with a half smile. "Tonight?"

"Yes tonight, just you and me… what do you say?" She faced him with a dazzling smile making it impossible for him to resist her.

The young man hesitated before he finally answered. "Alright." He said, then met her lips with his.

Elizabeth was overjoyed to be able to finally spend some alone time with her lover, after so long. She left the shop extremely happy and ready to plan the perfect evening for her and her boyfriend. Unfortunately her happy state didn't last long when a call from Jason blew all her plans to pieces.

"Are you telling me you can't make it tonight?"

_"I'm sorry." _The young man apologized.

"Why?"

_"I still have a lot of work to finish tonight, and tomorrow morning we have our first formal staff meeting and I want everything to be ready by then. It wouldn't be a good message to send if I rescheduled our first meeting."_

The brunette's eyes couldn't express more disappointment. All she wanted was to spend some time with the man she loved but it seemed doing that very simple thing had become a privilege.

_"I'm really sorry, and I promise as soon as everything is up and running we'll go away, just you, me and my bike."_

"You promise?"

_"I promise."_

"Alright… I guess I'll let you get back to work." Elizabeth said then hung up the phone the reality that they wouldn't get to spend their six months anniversary together sinking in her mind.

*****

Elizabeth, who now had a free evening, decided to swing by the Webber mansion to spend some time with her father who always complained he didn't get to see enough of her. It had been really difficult for the older man to see his daughter move out of the family home but it was a necessary step for her to grow up. Now all he needed to help her realize was that Jason was the marrying kind.

Jeff who was reading in his living room quickly left his book to give all his attention to his daughter who he was always extremely happy to see. "Hey you! What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like visiting. Is Mom around?" Elizabeth asked her father.

"No, your mother is having a poker night with Monica and Tracy so I am on my own tonight… " The older man answered.

"Well that sounds fun."

"Not for me, husbands are not invited… You know what I should reunite Alan and Luke for a good old cigar and booze night."

"Dad!" Elizabeth sad in a highly accusatory tone. "You're a doctor so I don't need to remind you how bad this would be for you."

"You want to know what else is bad for me?" Jeff replied.

"What?" The brunette asked.

Dr. Webber grinned before answering. "Not seeing you happily married just like Stephen and Sarah."

"Not that again…" Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I told you I will get married when the time is right and sorry but I really don't think it will be anytime soon."

"Wow don't talk like that Lizzie, Jason would make a wonderful husband and then father. I just know it." Her father told her.

"Please Dad don't start… I'm not really in the mood to argue with you right now."

"No need for an argument daughter because I know you agree with me even if you won't admit it." Jeff confidently declared.

"I didn't come here to talk about marriage… it really seems like it's the only thing we ever talk about and then you wonder why I don't come by that often." Elizabeth complained.

"Ok… you truly are in a bad mood." Dr. Webber remarked, seeing how snappy his daughter was.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean that… I'm just a little irritated right now." Elizabeth said dropping on a nearby sofa.

"What's wrong? Is your latest art project stressing you?" Her father asked, coming to stand next to her.

"No… this is going great, I took amazing photos of the docks yesterday." Elizabeth reassured him.

"Ok so is it living in that big empty loft of yours that depresses you? You know if you don't like your new life in that place you can always move back in here, your mother and I would be so happy to have you back… and Jason could move in too…"

"Dad I'm perfect there, I love my apartment…" She informed him. "And by the way living with Jason would probably look very much like living with a ghost."

"Oh oh… what's going on?" Jeff asked, worried that months of hard work were possibly disintegrating in front of his eyes. It had been way too difficult scheming to place these two in the same orbit to let it be destroyed. "Is everything ok with Jason?"

"We're fine Dad, don't worry… I'm not going back to being single anytime soon if that's what you're worried about." Elizabeth reassured her father.

"I am worried about you Lizzie. So tell me, what happened, what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. Anything at all… and that's kind of the problem. I've barely seen him this month… and I understand that he's busy setting the garage up and all but I just wish he would make a little room for me you know… especially today."

"You know, I'm sure he misses you too. But he has a lot to deal with right now, he needs to make sure his shop starts on the right note so his creditors are happy and he also needs to make sure his team works well together… right now he has a lot on his plate and I'm sure once everything is up and running you'll get to see more of him." Jeff offered his words of wisdom.

"I know… I know and I kind of sound a little stupid for even stressing about this but I can't help it, I just want to be with him."

"There is nothing wrong with missing the man you love. It kind of reminds me of your mother and I when we first got together. We were both very busy doctors and it wasn't always easy finding the time to see each other so we made the time. I would wait until she got out of surgery, or between consultations and we would meet in the break room… and the supply closets came very handy too…" Her father added with a guilty smile.

"Ewww Dad! TMI!" Elizabeth squealed standing to her feet. "But you just gave me a great idea." She said jumping to lock her arms around her father's neck. "I love you Dad!"

"Love you too." He said watching his daughter run out of the living room with her ravishing smile back in its rightful place.


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Ready for the second part of this mini story? Here it is!_

_Thanks for the great comments, it's always a pleasure to read your thoughts!_

**Part 2**

Jeff's wise words had inspired Elizabeth to find a way to spend some time with Jason without taking him away from his work. Her dad was right, Jason's new garage was important to him and Elizabeth needed to support him in his new enterprise in any way that she could; and that was exactly what she would do.

Elizabeth decided to treat her hardworking boyfriend to an impromptu picnic at the shop. It was the perfect way to celebrate their six months mark; a spontaneous date just like they had started seeing each other, even though this time they would be surrounded by car parts, grease and the tingly smell of oil the woman thought about with a little grimace. But it didn't matter as long as she was with Jason. They would eat the tasty chicken wings and rich potato salad she had carefully packed in her basket and she would then let him work while she engaged in a little project of her own; armed of her camera.

Elizabeth was delighted when she arrived at the shop, highly giddy at the anticipation of surprising her boyfriend that evening. She sneaked inside the garage and quietly made her way to the back office, where she was sure Jason was busy crunching numbers; but the brunette was taken aback by the loud mix of laughter and animated words that reached her ears. She hadn't imagined he would have company that night, especially not of the female kind Elizabeth thought with a deep frown forming on her face as she recognized the voice of a woman echoing Jason's.

Elizabeth promptly dropped the picnic basket on the floor and decisively walked across the shop to swing the office door opened. "Jason?" She said, interrupting his seemingly entertaining conversation with no one else but Courtney.

"Elizabeth? What's up?" He said with a large sandwich in between his finger.

"What's up?" She repeated before sternly asking. "What are you doing?"

"Um… eating a sandwich." The young man answered, not noticing Elizabeth's growing annoyance. "Courtney came over and offered to help me finish unloading the last boxes we received today. And she nicely brought me a sandwich too. Hey can you imagine she is into kickboxing?"

_Yes I can_, Elizabeth though after studying the other woman's sturdy arms. She then gave her attention back to her boyfriend. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Both Jason and Courtney stared back at her with puzzled looks.

"Alone!" Elizabeth then added as she noticed Courtney was too comfortably slouched in her chair while mindlessly tugging down a can of diet coke.

After a few seconds of Elizabeth's powerful glare weighting on her, the blonde woman finally took her cue. "O-K… I will be up front finishing on the boxes." She slipped out and then left the two lovers to talk.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Jason asked her, placing the sandwich back in its box and coming to stand in front of his girlfriend.

Elizabeth crossed her arms tight against her thin chest before she began explaining exactly what she believed was wrong with the picture she had just walked in on. "What is wrong is that I asked you to come and have dinner with me tonight and you canceled because you said you were too busy and here you are getting all cozy with her. I thought you had a lot of work to do?"

"I do, I just took a quick break to eat a bite, that's all. She came by, I happened to be hungry so I took the sandwich."

"Right… and of course all of a sudden you could spare a few of your _precious_ minutes to hang out with her!" Elizabeth held outraged.

"Oh come on, not that jealousy thing again! This is so not like you Elizabeth." Jason told her, little did he know that these words would heat her up even more.

"Just like blowing me off to hang out with another woman is not like you!" The petite woman fumed.

"Ok, we are making this more than it is. I didn't _blow you off_ so I could be with another woman! I was hungry so I took a short break to eat and she stuck around talking about herself and I listened. I wasn't going to be rude and kick her out." Jason tried to explain.

"Of course because you're mister diplomatic now!" Elizabeth threw out completely aggravated by the whole situation. "And for the record I'm not jealous, I'm just pissed off because I have enough of you having absolutely no time for me anymore and not even making any effort to see me."

"Elizabeth you know that if I could have it my way I would be with you all the time, but I am very busy with the new shop, I spend almost all of my time here." Jason let out a frustrated sigh before he went on. "I wasn't trying to avoid you, I would have rather had this break with you but I can't ask you to come all the way for ten minutes."

"Well that's exactly why I came over, to steal five… maybe ten minutes of your time and bring you dinner. But I guess that was already taken care of. Now I'll let you finish your _work_!" She threw at him then turned on her heels to storm out of the shop.

"Elizabeth wait!" Jason called out, but wasn't fast enough to catch up with his fierce girlfriend. The young man sent a closed fist flying in the air in frustration and then noticed the picnic basket she had left behind her. Jason closed his eyes shaking his head, crushed to see Elizabeth in this state… until Courtney's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey don't worry, she'll get over it." The young woman casually shrugged, trailing a hand in her fair hair.

"Um… you know what, why don't you come back tomorrow with everyone else. Thanks for the food, but I really have a lot to do." Jason told her.

"Err… sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow… good night Jase!" She said, slipping both hands in the back pocket of her pair of jeans then turned to exit.

*********

Jason had never seen his girlfriend this mad, ever. Elizabeth had always been a very level headed person, always able to get through life's obstacle with complete composure which fascinated Jason. He knew of her fiery side but had never been guilty of getting her this riled up; they were a great team, they worked so well as a couple that the usual petty quarrel many experienced on a daily basis was foreign territory to them.

Because this was foreign territory, the young man was clueless as of how to proceed; should he call her and try to explain once more that whatever she walked in one was nothing at all, or simply give her time to cool down. Jason wasn't sure what to do next so he decided to do a little bit of both. Knowing his Elizabeth, he realized that any attempt at reconciliation that night was pointless so he would give her some time to sleep on it.

The next day had come very fast for the busy young man who had tried very hard to stay focused on his work even with his mind continuously drifting to the image of a furious Elizabeth. He needed to talk to her. After his early morning staff meeting that he rushed through, Jason jumped in his car and made a bee line for her apartment to apologize and hopefully put this futile argument behind them.

The young man tried calling her cell phone on his way but was greeted by her voicemail message…

_"This is Elizabeth, you know what to do… and if it's Jason don't even bother leaving a message because I don't want to talk to you!"_

And then realized how mad she truly was. No, a simple sorry wouldn't do it Jason thought, getting her forgiveness would be harder that he had imagined.

Jason arrived at her apartment, only to find she wasn't home and then hurried to her parent's house where he assumed she must have stayed.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you here?" The young man called out as he walked in the vast hall.

"Lizzie's not here… but why are you looking for her so adamantly?" Jeff appeared in front of the agitated young man.

"Dr. Webber… I… I… need to talk to her and well I thought she might have stayed over here yesterday night." Jason explained.

"Really? For some reason I thought she was supposed to be with you?" Elizabeth's father asked with a questioning frown.

"Well she was, but we had some kind of argument…" Jason began to say.

"Some kind?" Jeff repeated.

"Um…" Jason hesitated realizing he would now have to tell the whole story to Elizabeth's father and was now apprehensive of the older man's reaction. "We were supposed to spend the evening together yesterday but I had to cancel on her because of work and then she got mad because she tried surprising me at the shop and found me there with a new employee… a female employee."

"Wait? Don't tell me you…" Jeff began to say, already fearing the worst.

"Nothing happened!" Jason quickly reassured the older man. "We were just having a sandwich but Elizabeth got angry because I had time to take a break with this girl and I didn't have any time to spare for her."

Jeff let out a faint breath of relief before talking again. "I see… well young man; I do not blame you for having a lot of work on your plate, especially because I used to be right in your shoes. But you have to make an effort if you don't want to lose my daughter."

"I love Elizabeth Dr. Webber, but sometimes I have a hard time understanding her."

"Sometimes women just speak a different language than we do but all you have to do is act like you understand." Jeff advised the younger man. "But really, you cannot mess up this relationship, I have worked too hard for this."

"What?" Jason asked wondering what the older man meant by his statement.

"Nothing, nothing… listen, when Elizabeth came by yesterday she said that she just wanted you to make a little room for her and then she added _especially today. _Now you must surely know what she meant by that?"

"Um… no, not really. I know it wasn't her birthday or any holiday." Jason said while scratching his nose, completely clueless.

"How about your anniversary? That's always tricky to remember because we don't always agree on the right date… When we were just dating Carol always counted from the first kiss while I thought the first date was it… but we got married and that fixed everything." The older man said with a pronounced grin.

"But we haven't been together a year yet." Jason remarked.

"Six months?" Dr Webber offered.

"Six months…" Jason pensively repeated, as if he had just entered a completely new world. "There is such thing as a six months anniversary?"

"Whatever a woman wants there is… you should know that by now." Jeff let the younger man know.

"Wow!"

"You can say that again…" Jeff added, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I had no idea yesterday was special, now I understand better why she got so irritated with me."

"Yes but it's not too late, you can fix this. Come sit down… Let me tell you a little story." Jeff told the man he considered his future son in law. "Elizabeth doesn't know but she was just a child when I got into this terrible fight with her mother… I'm talking third world war here, it was really really bad…"

"Really? What did you do to make Mrs. Webber this mad?" Jason asked from the couch he had just claimed.

"You don't need to know this part of the story..." Jeff brushed his question away as he sat next to Jason. "Anyway, the interesting part here is how I managed to make this marriage last twenty eight years and counting."

Jason simply nodded, waiting for Elizabeth father to continue his tale.

"Well I will tell you my secret. It's simple, It's just one word… romance."

"Romance?" Jason repeated.

"Yes Romance, you know flowers, candy and stuff, but for it to truly work you need to put a twist on it. You have to… how can I say this... personalize it!" Dr. Webber declared.

"Personalized romance?" Jason asked, not following where the wiser man was going.

"Yes, I know my little girl and if you want to get her attention, you have to sweep her off her feet. Do something completely unexpected, crazy or even bold!" Jeff exclaimed, startling the younger man. "But don't get me wrong… Elizabeth isn't easily impressed by shiny things, she cares about meaningful things… And since I was telling you that story about Carol and I, I might as well finish it."

"What did you do to impress Mrs. Webber?"

"Do not rush me son, I am getting to the point…" Jeff said, taking all his time to tell his compelling story. "Anyway, what I did, is that I surprised her with a getaway to the Mediterranean Crete, and do you know why I took her there?"

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because I remembered one time when we were much younger we had a conversation about places we would love to visit one day and I remembered her telling me that she'd always wanted to visit Crete, ever since she took a history class and learned it was home to one of the oldest Greek civilization." Jeff said, smiling at the memory. "Oh I remember how blown away she was, she couldn't believe I remembered this conversation and she was extremely touched. We finished the trip by renewing our vows and I can tell you she never forgot this surprise."

Jason attentively listened to Elizabeth's father, wondering what he could ever do to sweep Elizabeth off her feet in a similar way.

"Now you have to use your head, young man and surprise Lizzie with something completely unexpected and Bam! She will fall right back for you… or my name isn't Jeff Webber." The older man clapped his hands for effect.

"I believe you Dr. Webber, I'm just not sure I can ever do anything this remarkable."

"It doesn't need to be extravagant Jason, just show her how much you care, show her that you are here and not going anywhere, that she is the _only_ woman you will ever love… reaffirm your _commitment_ to her." Jeff said insisting on a few key words.

Jason let out a deep breath, already feeling the pressure.

"Tell me son do you love my daughter?" Jeff suddenly asked the younger man in an extremely serious tone.

"I do, I love her sir, more than anything." Jason sincerely answered.

"Then tell her that and you'll be fine."

"Thank you Dr. Webber!" Jason said then stood to his feet, ready to walk towards the door.

"Not so fast young man!" Jeff called out. "This other girl that is upsetting my daughter better be dealt with… if you know what I mean."

"I do…" Jason replied thinking that he should never have accepted to let Courtney work in the garage as a favor to Max. His friend had guaranteed him she would be quick to pick up on everything that needed to be learned but she wasn't; plus Jason was sure it was all about getting close to her but Max would have to find another way to get the girl. "Yeah… I don't think she was a great fit for the shop anyway."

"Good boy." Jeff added, taping on the young man's back.

*****

"You're not going to answer that?" Carol told her daughter who was seating across from her at Kelly's.

"Not just yet, I want to let him squirm a little longer." Elizabeth answered.

Carol shook her head from side to side. "Oh dear you are so cruel."

"I know!" Elizabeth added with a wicked smile. "But seriously Mom, you should have seen him having the fun of his life with this fake looking girl when just an hour before he was telling me how swamped he was and that he would be spending the whole night finishing up with work."

"Are you sure you aren't a little jealous here Lizzie?" Her mother asked her wound up daughter.

"Mom, I trust Jason, I know he would never do anything with her but I was still mad he would take some time to hang out with this girl and not me when it was our six months anniversary yesterday." Elizabeth explained. "I'm just giving him a little bit of a hard time that's all."

"As long as you know what you're doing." Her mother told her.

"I know what I'm doing." Elizabeth said before her ringtone interrupted their conversation. The brunette was ready to ignore the call thinking Jason was the one calling but saw her father's name appear on the caller ID.

"Hey Dad… yes I'm with Mom… tonight? Nothing why?... I really don't feel like going anywhere… well if you really insist… ok." She hung up after her father told her he would send a car for her that evening.


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Let's see what Jason has in store for Elizabeth in this third part. There will be one more chapter coming up to wrap everything up. I know it's a very short story but I like to think of it as a long one shot :)._

_Thanks again for the reviews, truly appreciated!_

**Part 3**

Going out was the last thing Elizabeth wanted to do in her present state of mind, but her father had always been a very persuasive man… so there she was, getting ready to meet him for dinner that evening with who he called a long time friend and a very important hospital benefactor.

Elizabeth slipped into a simple tailored black dress on which a bright necklace brought a splash of color. She checked the time on her watch and was unable to retain a sigh, she then realized it was time to leave her loft as the car her father had insisted on sending was probably already waiting for her outside.

The young woman carefully made her way down to the front of her apartment building and entered the black Mercedes that was waiting for her. "Good evening Miss Webber." She heard from the driver whose voice she very quickly recognized.

"I cannot believe you had my father involved in this!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a less than thrilled tone.

Jason faced the back seats to talk to his irritated girlfriend. "I was looking for you and I ended up talking to your father for a little while and well he offered me some very good advice."

"Yeah I bet he did… So I take it there is no dinner with Dad." Elizabeth realized then pouted her mouth.

"No." Jason simply answered.

"I cannot believe this, so you guys really tricked me." Elizabeth said crossing her arms across her slim chest. "I should have known when Dad insisted on sending a car when I told him I could meet him at the restaurant. I really can't believe you tricked me so I would talk to you."

"Yeah… sorry about that." Jason said, scratching the back of his head. "…but you wouldn't answer your phone when I called." Jason said then started the car.

"Because I was mad!" The young woman exclaimed.

"_Was_? Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Jason cautiously asked.

"I didn't say that did I?" The young woman hastily replied. "But where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise." The man said then began driving.

"A surprise? What if I don't want to be surprised?" Elizabeth let out, her arms still unreceptively crossed as she looked out the window.

"Don't tell me you're still angry? I am telling you again I am sorry but really you didn't walk in on anything _at all_." The man said, insisting on the last two words.

"I know there is nothing with this Courtney or whatever her name was." Elizabeth told her boyfriend, finally uncrossing her arms.

"So we're good?" Jason asked eager to put the argument behind them.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth began to say faking a stern tone. "Maybe… it all depends on where you're taking me."

"You're terribly stubborn you know that?" Jason let his inflexible girlfriend know.

"So I was told." She said, provoking a chuckle to escape Jason. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Elizabeth asked once more.

"I'm not saying anything… isn't it how surprises are supposed to work?"

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh before saying. "Can I at least have a clue?"

"Nope…" Jason said, as he continued driving to the secret location.

*****

Elizabeth spent the next fifteen minutes actively trying to guess where Jason was taking her, but the young man stayed as mute as a wood log, much to his girlfriend's dismay. The torment he was inflicting on her finally came to an end when Jason pulled the car inside the parking lot of a very familiar place for the couple.

"Jake's?!" Elizabeth let out in shock. "So all this secrecy and you're just taking me to Jake's? Jason we're here all the time!"

"I know, that's why I chose Jake's… it's us." He simply said, putting the car to a stop in the quieter than usual parking lot. The young man got out of the car and opened the back seat door. He offered one of his hands to Elizabeth and helped her out of the car.

Jason then suddenly loosened his black tie that he then removed from around his neck and approached Elizabeth with the piece of fabric. "Eyes shut please Ms. Webber."

"You're kidding?" She told him with a defiant look.

"I am not… come on!" The young man said and walked to stand behind her and then covered her eyes with the black tie.

"I can't see anything." Elizabeth complained, launching her arms forward to beat the air.

"That's the point." He said and lowered his hands to hold her by the waist. "Let's go." Jason placed his hands on either sides of her hips to guide her to the surprise he had carefully set up for her.

"Really Jason I don't need this, it's just Jake's, you know dive bar Jake's." Elizabeth said while making careful small steps.

"That's where you are wrong… for the night we're at Giacomo's." Jason declared with a large smile Elizabeth wasn't able to notice.

"At what?" The brunette chocked out.

"Stop asking questions and keep walking." He told his belle, leading her towards the bar's entrance.

Jason pushed the door opened and helped Elizabeth inside the place that was still only darkness to her blindfolded eyes. "Can I look now?" The impatient and excited young woman asked.

Jason dropped an unexpected peck on her cheek making the young woman smile before he slowly uncovered her eyes. He let the tie fall to the ground and watched Elizabeth cover her mouth with both hands, as if she was trying to hold a very loud gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes; what she was seeing didn't look anything like the bar she knew so well.

All the neon signs and torn posters were gone and the jukebox and videogames were nowhere in sight. They had been replaced by authentic pictures of the Italian streets and landmarks Elizabeth was simply fascinated with. Each and every table was covered of crisp white and red tablecloths while glowing candles were the only source of lighting. Flowy white drapes covered the sticky walls as countless white roses bouquets filled what used to be a shabby bar and perfumed the entire place.

"Wow!" Was all Elizabeth was able to utter.

"You like?" Jason anxiously asked, rubbing his hands before him.

"If I like?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to face Jason. "This is beautiful! It looks nothing like Jake's what have you done to this place?"

"I told you we're at Giacomo's tonight… a little Italian restaurant in the center of Florence."

"What? Jason have you been drinking?" Elizabeth asked wondering what was going on in her usually very serious boyfriend's mind.

"Just imagine we're in Italy." Jason told her. "I wish I was able to take you because I know how much you enjoyed the trip you took with your parents when you were just a little girl. You always say how much you want to go back… and because I can't take you to Italy right now, I thought I could bring Italy to you for the night." Jason said, prompting Elizabeth to take another good look at the magnificent scenery in front of her eyes.

"Happy six months anniversary!" He then said and without delay she jumped in his arms, almost brought to tears by the beauty that was presented to her. The young man lifted her slightly, bringing her mouth to his as they shared a passionate kiss.

"You remembered!" Elizabeth exclaimed once back on the ground.

"Sorry about yesterday." Jason apologized. "I never meant to be a jerk… and you don't have to worry about Courtney, she won't be working at the garage anymore."

"It's all forgotten! Jason I'm the one who is sorry, I know I was a little hard on you for no reason…" Elizabeth herself apologized.

"Hey it's ok, I didn't make any effort. You were right, I spent so much time worrying about the garage that I ignored your feelings. It's never going to happen again." He promised her.

Elizabeth smiled wondering how she ever could have been mad at the wonderful man in front of her. "Well this, is the best surprise I have ever had. Ever!"

Elizabeth's words caused a grin to appear on Jason's face.

"But wait did Coleman really let you do this?" Elizabeth asked wanting to find out how the owner of the bar could have accepted to land the place to Jason for the night.

"Champagne?" The bar owner suddenly exclaimed appearing from the kitchen with a bottle of chilled bubbles.

"Coleman?" Elizabeth let out, as surprised by the other man's presence as she was by his his attire. The man wore a black-stripped white shirt on black pants with a small red scarf loosely tied around his neck.

"Tonight I am Colombo to serve you _Bellissima signora_." Coleman said greeting Elizabeth with a kiss on the back of her hand.

Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at the whole scene. "Oh well sure, I'll take some champagne."

Their waiter for the night filled up two flutes that he handed to the young lovers. They then watched Coleman walk back to the kitchen, but not before he sent a menacing look towards Jason, not letting him forget about how much he would owe him after that night.

"I can't believe you went as far as enrolling Coleman in all this." Elizabeth said in awe of the situation.

"Anything for you." The blond man said then approached a round table in the middle of the unrecognizable bar. "Why don't we get some dinner."

"Dinner? Of course, I'm starving." Elizabeth said then walked to sit on the chair her boyfriend had pulled out for her.

They were barely seated than Coleman a.k.a. Colombo reappeared with two beautifully garnished plates that he placed in front of the couple. "Gnocchi Verde Carduta Del Formaggio!" He announced with a mastered Italian accent. "Would you like some parmesan cheese on top?" He then asked the couple, taking his job very seriously.

A large smile appeared on Elizabeth's face, the image just being too good to believe. "I'm good Cole… Colombo… I won't do that to you." Elizabeth said with a large beam.

"That's why I adore this girl… you don't meet two like this one, so you better hold on very tight Jason." Coleman offered his piece of advice.

"I will." Jason answered, never breaking eye contact with the gorgeous brunette in front of him.

The waiter left the couple to their romantic dinner, thinking about the enhancements Jason had promised to treat his mustang to… free of charge.

Elizabeth readily attacked her plate quickly making the very tasty food disappear. "This food was delicious Jason, where did you get it from?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on her now full belly.

"Um… I cooked dinner."

"You did?" Elizabeth asked once again impressed by the man in front of her.

Jason nodded. "I found this recipe online… it sounds complicated but it's fairly simple."

Elizabeth turned to mush as she listened to how much effort Jason had put into this surprised. "Aww… it was perfect. Everything is just perfect. I didn't know you could be such a romantic guy."

"Oh really? Well you haven't seen anything yet." He enigmatically said.

"Really? I don't think you can ever top this surprise. I'm completely blown away."

Jason grinned, proud of his accomplishment and thinking that Jeff definitely knew what he was talking about. Jason then suddenly stood to his feet, closely followed by Elizabeth surprised gaze as she watched him extend an arm towards her. "Would you like to share this dance with me?"

"Ok it's official, you just impressed me even more." She chuckled before going on. "But there is no music."

"Coleman!" Jason yelled and a few seconds later a melody began resounding across the room.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain._

_Well I may be dreaming but 'til I awake… Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss._

_I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"Jason, this is our song… the first… and if I remember right the only song we've ever danced to together." Elizabeth said, reminiscing the first dance they had shared at Jake's. Two virtual strangers for the first time connected in a way she hadn't expected but hadn't been able to resist. From this moment she had known that he was the one for her and this night he had reminded her of exactly why he was such a special man.

She took her place in his arms, her head comfortable tucked against his strong chest as they very slowly swayed to the familiar song. Elizabeth then lifted her face from the man's broad chest to find his mouth. Still moving to the slow music, she brushed her lips against his, their warm breath mixing together as she locked her arms behind his neck. The young man ran his tongue on his lips in anticipation as his hands caressed the woman's known curves. Tired of waiting, he pushed for the kiss, gently taking over her lips, tasting, toying with her soft mouth.

Elizabeth then held Jason's head on either side with her hands, intensifying the kiss. She thrust her tongue deeper, looking for his to play with. They passionately enjoyed each other's taste a little longer, before Jason cut the kiss short. He tore his lips away, leaving the brunette wanting much more.

"No no no… wait." She moaned against his mouth.

"I just have a few words to say, I'll promise to be quick." He managed to tell her while she kept trying to finish what they had started.

The man kept talking, leaving her no choice but to listen. "I wanted to tell you that… um… before I met you I was this young man who had a lot of dreams and didn't exactly know how to make them happen. And look at me today, my garage is up and running and maybe you didn't realize it but it was your motivation that helped me get where I am today… You have a way of helping me focus on what really matters and I never thought I would one day meet someone who with one simple look can read me so well and who just gets me the way you do."

Jason took a deep breath before he went on. "You are an incredible woman Elizabeth… I mean wow… you are strong, intelligent and so beautiful. You are just perfect…"

"Jason…" Elizabeth began to say but was quickly interrupted by Jason who wasn't finished proclaiming his love.

"Yes, you are and with you by my side I just feel like I can do anything… You make everything possible Elizabeth, you make me possible and for that I love you more than you can imagine."

The brunette needed a few seconds to take in the powerful words Jason was speaking to her. "I love you too... so much." She added, as she was brought to tears by Jason's declaration of love.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips then slowly lowered to stand on one knee, Elizabeth's eyes fixing him in disbelief.

--

_Song credit: A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson_


	4. Part 4

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little story, I sure had fun with it so thanks a bunch for reading!_

**Part 4**

"Wha… what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, her heart now racing inside her chest.

The young woman was hyperventilating and her legs visibly wobbling as her brain put the pieces together when she saw Jason lower to stand on one knee. This had come as a complete surprise for the brunette who hadn't imagined in a million years that he would pop the question. Especially given they had never even brushed the subject.

"You're not doing what I think you're about to do because…" She began to say.

"Shush… just listen…" Jason asked of her in a still very serious tone.

But Elizabeth couldn't remain quiet. "Oh my god Jason… this is beautiful… this evening was amazing, the words you just said to me were incredible but you don't have to do this… I am not mad at you anymore. I know I gave you a hard time but I completely blew the whole thing out of proportion; way out of proportion… I already forgot everything… I mean Courtney who?" Elizabeth nervously rambled on.

Jason took advantage of her pause to slide in a few words. "I'm not finished… I…"

But she quickly cut him off. "If my father put you up to this, don't listen to him, you don't have to go this far if you're not ready; we are perfectly good the way we are."

"This is all me Elizabeth, I have been thinking about this for some time now and your father doesn't even know I'm proposing… But I saw you tonight and I knew." Jason told her; he had known as soon as their eyes had met for the first time that evening. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with so why wait? This was the right time and he was a hundred percent sure of it.

"Oh my god." she said fanning her face with one hand as she heard the words, and the fact that Jason was about to propose became a solid reality in her mind.

He held one of her smaller hand in his and lifted his crystal blue eyes to meet her wide opened sapphire orbs. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Hearing the question caused Elizabeth's heart to race even faster if it was even possible; it was beating so loud she was barely able to hear the next words that freely raced out of her mouth. "But you're not the marrying kind right? I mean we never talked about marriage so I deducted that this isn't you're kind, you're this free spirit who doesn't want to be tied down, you like your freedom…"

"With the person I love more than myself by my side." Jason added. "Elizabeth I have been waiting for my one true love for a long time and I finally found her, I found you. I am asking you to marry me because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you… not because this is what your father wants or because I am afraid of losing you."

"Wow…" She let out, incapable of forming a comprehensible word. "Just wow…"

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring, I didn't really prepare for it."

"Jason this is perfect." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

The man fixed her with worry as he realized she still hadn't said yes or even no. What if she wasn't ready to get married the man wondered. "Okay… You know, an answer would really help right now."

Elizabeth quickly realized she hadn't given him an answered yet, even though she had long made up her mind. "Oh my god… Yes! Of course I will marry you, yes yes yes!" She finally burst out. The brunette lowered to her knees to close her arms around Jason's neck.

"I love you so much." She kissed him, tears of joy trickling down her face and causing Jason to fall on his back, covered by her light body.

"Congratulations kids!" Coleman who had been watching the whole scene from behind his bar counter suddenly said stumbling on the two newly engaged young people on his bar floor. "Young love is a beautiful thing…" He began to say before being interrupted by an overexcited Jason.

"Keys Coleman!"

"Here you go." Coleman told him then threw a room key that Jason easily caught.

"Thanks!" Jason told the other man then faced Elizabeth with a grin.

"Yes go celebrate… but don't break anything up there please!" Coleman then yelled as he watched the young elated couple hurry upstairs to celebrate their engagement.

The two newly engaged lovebirds made their way up the narrow stairs in the back of the bar and stood in front of the locked room. Jason took out the key but struggled to get the door to open as he was distracted by Elizabeth's hands freely traveling up and down his tense body.

"Hurry up!" Elizabeth pressed him.

"I can't concentrate!" The man complained.

"Then let me try."

"I got it!" Jason finally said opening the door wide.

The door was barely closed behind them that Elizabeth hurried to close her arms around Jason and link her mouth to his. They kissed, passionately, as she remembered every single word he had told her before finally asking her to become his wife. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said or done for her and she would show him exactly how much she loved him too.

Elizabeth's quick fingers began unbuttoning Jason's shirt as he reached in her back for the zipper of her dress that he quickly pulled down to expose her creamy skin. Mouths still entwined, they hastily discarded all items of clothing to stand bare. Jason left her mouth but only to feast on her soft neck as he led them to the bed.

*****

"I thought you were having dinner with Lizzie tonight." Carol said, surprised to see her husband joyfully enter their large living room.

"Oh no, Lizzie's got other plans for the night." A very well informed Jeff told his wife.

"Really? Is she seeing Emily? Because I don't know if she told you but she had an argument with Jason. The boy forgot about their six months. Can you believe that?"

"Really?" Jeff said, poorly hiding the fact that none of what his wife said was news to him.

"Oh you sound guilty. Don't tell me you had something to do with what happened between these two?"

"Where did you get this idea from, honey? All I did like always was help." Elizabeth's father defended himself.

"What did you do Jeff?" Carol scolded her husband, concerned with his definition of help.

"Nothing, I just offered my two cents and gave the boy a little guidance. God only knows how much he needed it."

"I'm not sure I am following." Carol said perplexed.

"Ok, well Jason came here earlier looking for Elizabeth but she wasn't here so he told me what happened and all I did was encourage Jason to sweep Elizabeth off her feet so she would forgive him. I just gave him ideas and if everything worked out just right they should be engaged by now."

"Engaged?" Carol let out in surprise. "What makes you think they'll decide to get married out of the blue?"

"I know Jason, he is crazy about our daughter and he will soon show her how committed he is to this relationship by making her his wife."

"Isn't that just wishful thinking? This is what _you_ want to see happen and that doesn't mean this is what Jason has in mind." She told her husband. "They are still very young; they have all the time in the world before they decide to take the plunge."

"I saw it in his eyes honey, he is a man in love who will give Elizabeth the ultimate proof of love."

"Okay Jeff, but don't be disappointed if it isn't the case. Remember we said no more pressuring the children into doing anything they are not ready to do."

"No one is pressuring anyone; I am just helping them figure out what they really want in life. We've been there, we have the experience… and I don't know what you are talking about because I am two over three here and once Elizabeth finally wises up I'll have a home run."

"You're incredible Jeff… but please for once remember that it's their lives, not ours so promise me you will stop trying to convince Elizabeth to get married." Carol asked of her husband.

"I never did such a thing." Jeff contested.

"You never did what dad?" Elizabeth suddenly jumped in the conversation as she entered the Webber mansion's living room followed closely by Jason.

"Hey guys!" Jeff called out as soon as he saw the two young people. "Well it looks like everything seems to have cleared up between the two of you.

"Yes." Elizabeth said taking Jason's hand in hers. "We're better than ever dad… and I think we kind of owe it to you this time."

"Really?" Carol asked surprised by her daughter's comment. Was Jeff's madness actually paying off?

"Oh you know I haven't done anything really, just little advice here and there." The Webber patriarch explained with a pleased grin.

"Well thank you for your help dad." The brunette said as she sent a look towards her fiancé.

"You're welcome baby." Jeff added before continuing. "Anyway. So nothing else, no special news?" He says peeking at his daughter's fingers, looking for a possible engagement ring… but nothing.

"What kind?" Elizabeth inquired playing innocent.

"I don't know, anything I should know?" Jeff asked the two young lovers. "Jason?" He insisted.

"Nope… nothing at all." Jason said, partaking in his future wife's game.

Doctor Webber sent a death glare towards Jason, disappointed the young man hadn't taken advantage of the perfect opportunity to propose to who Jeff knew was the love of his life. The older man shrugged, hardly hiding his deep disappointment.

"What's wrong dad?" Elizabeth asked seeing how troubled her father seemed but committed to lead him on a little longer.

"Nothing… nothing at all." The man said then his eyes fell on his wife's where he could read _I told you so_ in their deep blue.

"Ok, then we're leaving…" The couple said then began walking out of the room. They suddenly stopped and shared a guilty look before turning to face Doctor Webber again.

"By the way dad… we're engaged!" Elizabeth excitedly broke the news to her parents.

The older man gasped in surprised and relief. For a moment he had thought he would have to push harder to get the result desired but thankfully his plan had worked perfectly and the two young lovers were finally going to get married. "Was about time!" Jeff said walking to congratulate the fiancés with a loving hug.

"You made the perfect choice, Jason is going to make a great husband." He told his daughter.

Jeff then turned to face his future son in law. "Good job young man, I wasn't sure anyone would convince my daughter to settle down and you did it. You better take very good care of my baby."

"I will." Jason promised her father.

"Congratulations!" Carol said, coming to kiss the two young people.

"Thanks mom." Elizabeth said, hugging her mother.

"We're going to go now…" She then told her mother. "… and yes Dad we can have an engagement party but just close friends please."

"That's why I love you so much Lizzie, I didn't even have to ask. I can't wait to start giving out the great news." The older man said then kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"By the way mom, you never told me about Crete! Dad I didn't know you were such a romantic!" Elizabeth told her parents.

"What?" Carol asked her daughter baffled but before she was able to figure things out her husband jumped in.

"She will tell you everything about it later… why don't you two love birds go celebrate. Come on, go on!" Jeff insisted then watched the two young people run out of the room hand in hand. The patriarch couldn't help but feel a sense of total satisfaction.

"What was that about? I've never been to Crete, or I would remember." Carol knowing her husband probably had something to do with it.

"Oh no Honey you have, I took you there after we had a terrible fight years ago." The man innocently told his wife.

"I'm not following… We had a few terrible fights over the years but you never flew me to Europe to make it up to me."

"Well this is what I need you to tell Elizabeth if she asks again." Jeff paused but was prompted to explain further when he felt his wife severe glare on him. "Alright I may have invented this story but I needed to give the boy ideas and it worked perfectly!"

"Oh I knew you had something to do with this… I can't believe you manipulated him into proposing to our daughter!" Carol said outraged.

"Oh the big words… I didn't manipulate anybody, it was written all over the boy's face that he was dying to propose, I just gave him that little push."

"You'll never change huh?"

"Never and that's why you love me." Jeff said with a mischievous smile. "Alright, let get going, we have a wedding to plan!"

**~ The End ~**


End file.
